A brothers advice
by xsamanthacullenx
Summary: its Edwards bachelor party and he turns to his brothers for some help regarding the honeymoon


**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

It was the night before the wedding and I still couldn't believe this beautiful angel had chosen me. I was at Bella's, performing our nightly ritual, making out like the teenagers we were. She was laying on her bed and I was on top of her, kissing her passionately. She insisted I took my shirt off, so she was wrapped up in a blanket, nothing ruins romance like her chattering her teeth from my ice cold skin.

"I miss you already" she muttered.

"I don't need to leave" I countered.

"Hmm"

I kept kissing my angel and pulled away to look at her face one more time. I stared at her glorious face wondering how I got so lucky. This time tomorrow Bella would be my wife! She pulled me down to kiss her again and I realised how badly I didn't want to leave.

"Definitely staying" I murmured.

"No, no, its your bachelor party you have to go"

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to put mine behind me so there really is no point."

"True" she hummed.

She ran her hands down my stomach across my muscles and I shivered involuntarily. She brought out reactions in me I didn't know existed. She tried to slip her tongue in to my mouth and I realised I had let this get a bit far. I started to pull away but she attempted to pull me back.

"No wait, practise makes perfect" she winked and wrapped her leg around my hip. I let out a chuckle at this.

"Well we should be fairly close to perfection by this point then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?"

"But this is the dress rehearsal and we have only practised certain scenes, no time for playing safe" she stated. She was right, god what was I doing? I was putting her life at risk so I could get laid? I definitely didn't deserve her.

"Bella" I whispered.

"Don't start this again a deals a deal!" She seemed angry, my little angry kitten.

"I don't know, its too hard to concentrate when your with me like this, I could loose control I could hurt you!" I was angry too, except my anger was directed at myself. How could I have let it get this far!

"I'll be fine" she retorted.

"Bella.." I started before she interrupted me with a passionate kiss. "How are your feet?" I asked as I pulled back giving her time to breath.

"Toasty warm" she said smugly.

"Really? No second thoughts? Its not too late to change your mind..." I just wanted to give her a chance to back out, even if it would crush me, if she took me up on my offer.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" She said with mock hurt.

"I'm sorry, i'm moping aren't I?"

"Are your feet cold?" Her voice hitched.

"I've been waiting a century to marry you Miss Swan" I said with a goofy smile. Just at that moment I heard two familiar voices and realised they were the thoughts of my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. "Oh for the love of all that's holy!" I gritted my teeth and tried to suppress my annoyance at my pushy brothers.

"What's matter?" Bella asked with confusion.

"Apparently Emmett and Jasper aren't going to let me bow out tonight." She held me close to her for a couple of seconds before letting go.

"Have fun" she faked enthusiasm. I heard Emmett jump up to the window and then he ran his nail down the glass of the window. Bella shuddered, as I was thinking of anyway to get them to leave.

"If you don't send Edward out, we will come in and get him" Emmett shouted.

"Go" she laughed "before they break my house." I couldn't help but laugh along with her. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep got a big day tomorrow" I smirked. I sank in to a crouch and swiftly sprang from her window landing on top of Emmett. That will teach him.

"Shit bro!"

"Language" I muttered and then burst in to fits of laughter. Jasper sprung up to her window and sent Bella a dose of calm.

"Don't worry Bella, he will be there on time, we are just going hunting, Cullen tradition" he winked.

"Good because if you guys take him to a strip bar I will kill you" she stated. We all burst in to laughter and Jasper jumped down. We all jumped in Emmett's Jeep and made our way to the national park with a mountain lion problem. Once we arrived we all went for a hunt. Jasper and me both found mountain lion and finished our meals quickly, then went on a search for Emmett. We found Emmett a couple of miles north and he had found a male grizzly. That boy never got over losing to that bear all those decades ago and loved to fight with his food, especially grizzly.

"You know you shouldn't play with your food" I stated with a laugh.

"Hey guys" he joked as he looked up the bear got a swipe across his chest ruining his shirt in the process. "Fuck! Rosalie bought me this shirt! She's going to go mental!" With that Emmett finished the bear off and made his way over to us. We found a load of logs which were formed in a circle, obviously left from someone on a camping trip. We chatted and laughed about various things and then the subject landed on my big day tomorrow.

" Eddie boy... nervous?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me. I let out a shaky laugh.

"About the wedding no..." Jasper and Emmett exchanged a look of shock and curiosity.

"So what are you nervous about?" Jasper asked. I let out a large sigh and decided maybe a pep talk from my brothers is what I needed. I would never disrespect Bella but I needed to talk to someone.

"OK so here's the thing... me and Bella we kind of made a deal."

"A deal? What sort of deal?" Emmett was like a child bouncing up and down, Jasper just stared at me trying to decipher my feelings.

"Well you see... err... Bella and I... err..."

"Spit it out!" Emmett interrupted.

"Bella agreed to marry me if we try and be more... intimate." I closed my eyes waiting for the onslaught. All I heard was silence, even their thoughts were silent. I opened one eye to peek at them, they're faces showed their apparent shock, Emmett had his jaw hanging open. I let out another sigh as they unfroze.

"Let me get this straight" Emmett said "she said she would marry you if you would have sex with her?"

"Yes" I sighed.

"Dude that's awesome! Edwards finally going to get laid! Or have you already?" He asked with excitement.

"No Emmett we haven't... yet I wanted to wait until out wedding night."

"You wanted to wait to have sex? Are you gay?"

|"No Emmett, i'm not gay!" I said with anger lacing my tone.

"Em, you have to understand me and Edward were brought up in a different time to you, sex before marriage to us is wrong. Of course Edward would want to wait." I was mentally thanking Jasper for siding with me, he could have gone the other way and mocked me like Em. My face fell in to my hands and my brothers thoughts were hoping I would continue.

"See its not that I don't want to, of course I do its just, i'm scared." Emmett burst in to laughter

"Scared? Dude no matter what happens you cant be that bad! Or have you got problems with little Eddie?" He said mockingly. I lashed out at him immediately.

"There is nothing wrong with my... look Emmett if I do something wrong I could kill her! What if I hurt her? What if I... I could break every bone in her body! What if I get carried away and I bite her? I wont be able to stop!" My hands found they're way in to my hair and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. And say I don't kill her, say I don't hurt her in anyway, what if... guys I have never.. I mean what if she doesn't..."

"Edward seriously? This is you and Bella! She loves you, no matter what happens you will work through it together. Remember when you first met her?" I shivered involuntarily "you couldn't even be in the same room as her and now, hey your cuddling up to her, kissing her. Did you ever think that was going to happen? I'm just saying over time you will get better at being with her intimately. Just because its your wedding night doesn't mean you have to have sex. Take it slow you know, one step at a time. I mean have you ever even seen her naked?" I shook my head no and pulled at my hair once more. "Just go as far as you think you can, if you feel yourself losing control tell Bella, she won't see you as weak or anything, what your doing anyway takes a momentous amount of restraint. I couldn't do it." I nodded in response. Emmett decided it was time and piped in.

"Dude you've been hearing other peoples thoughts for like a century, i'm pretty sure by now you got enough tips to make Bella scream like there's no tomorrow." I growled at him for his ways of talking about Bella, she deserved so much respect, she deserved to be treated like a lady. Jasper just laughed.

"He's right you know. But I mean if your that worried Edward we could help you out. Give you a few tips." I was mortified, was I really asking my brothers for advice on sex? On how to make a girl reach orgasm? Jasper picked up on my embarrassment. "Edward, don't be embarrassed bro we were all where you are once. We all had our first time." I nodded and buried my face in my hands. Emmett couldn't resist to pass on his expertise.

"Firstly nothing gets a girl going more than when you eat her.."

"STOP!" I shouted "do you have to be so crass?"

"Lets call it going down on her" Jasper suggested. "And he's right you know? Edward you cant just go straight for it, you gotta lay the ground work. Just take it slow, its more romantic than just going at it," he shot a look at Emmett and I chuckled. "And... I don't know if its Bella's first time or not..." I nodded with a smile "OK well in that case Edward don't freak out OK?"

"Why would I freak out?" He looked at Emmett who obviously caught on before I did.

"Dude if its her first time, no matter who its with vampire, human, werewolf" he laughed thinking he was hilariously funny. I just growled at him, the thought of that mutts hand over her was enough to drive me insane. "Dude i'm joking, i'm just saying whoever it's with it's going to hurt her." The realisation hit me that he was right. Of course it would hurt her, especially when I broke hey hymen.

"Oh my god..." I started to panic.

"Dude, don't panic, it wont hurt her long, just at first."

"That's not it guys what if... what if she bleeds?" I didn't think of this, how did I not? What if I she bleeds and I lose control. They're faces mirrored my fear. They're doubt was enough for me to decide I shouldn't be doing this. Emmett was first to break his silence.

"Dude you handled her bleeding bucket loads before it will be such a small amount, you won't hurt her. We trust you dude, we know you can handle this and bring out little sis back with you." I just nodded silently. "And hey if she goes on top you can control her movement, well that's a good enough excuse right there" he chuckled and me and Jasper laughed with him. "Right i'm starving lets go find another grizzly" he said with a big grin. We all stood up and made our way to the next hunt, thoughts of my honeymoon reserved for later.

* * *

_**Well? I hope you liked it. This was my first one shot I wrote and I didn't know what people would think. I hope its OK... reviews are much appreciated and i'm going to try and write a few more one shots soon :) xxxx**_


End file.
